


Give Dad a Moment

by Destinyawakened, orphan_account



Series: Will Graham's A Series of Unfortunate Holidays [6]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: ABO, AU, Alpha Hannibal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Begging, Birthing, Biting, Blood Kink, Blood Play, Blow Job, Bottom!Will, Break Up, Crack, Cubs, Cum Play, Daddy Bear, Daddy Kink, Drugging, Fluff, Hair Pulling, Hannibal is a dick, Hate Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Injections, M/M, Make up sex, Mating, Mating Cycles, Omega Will Graham, Pregnant, Pregnant Sex, Pregnant Will Graham, Punching, Puppies, Pups, Revenge, Slapping, Spanking, Violence, against, doting hannibal, dub con, home birth, little wolf - Freeform, primal kink, top!Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:45:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6780250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinyawakened/pseuds/Destinyawakened, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leaning down on one knee, Hannibal gripped Will’s hips and nosed up the inside of his lean, boyish thigh before dragging his tongue over his soaking hole, a low groan rumbling over his lips. Shoving three fingers deep inside Will’s hole and out again, Hannibal reached around and forced the same three fingers into Will’s mouth.<br/>“See how needy you taste? Who does this belong to? Who is your Daddy?”<br/>Greedy moans escaped his mouth, breathed out through lungs that gasped for air as Hannibal pressed those fingers in and then all but fed them to him. He sucked on them, hungry for anything his Alpha would give.<br/>"You are," he groaned around the fingers, "You're my Daddy, Hannibal."<br/>Hannibal positioned himself between Will’s parted thighs and brushed the swollen knot of his cock up Will’s cleft, teasing his hole, “Who is your Daddy? I want to hear you beg for it, little wolf. You won't be anyone else’s after this. After I have claimed you, you understand?”<br/>"Hannibal-" he gasped out, almost a cry as the swelling ache for release started to throb through his loins. "Y-you are, Hannibal. You're my Daddy. No one else."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Dad a Moment

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Not Beta'd!  
> 2)AU and Crack, like the rest of the series, but we feel we need to remind people of this  
> 3) This was out of our comfort zone, but it had to be done.

Ever since Hannibal's bunny walk of shame home, Will had the distinct feeling that something large was looming over them. Or, rather, over  _ him _ . There was no fury like the one the man he'd run off to Europe with and Will knew very well the sort of games Hannibal liked to play. He was walking on proverbial eggshells-- sharp and cutting skin deep.

The question was, would it be malice, violent, or psychological? Will could imagine a great deal, and the worst case scenario being all three.

Dressed for work, Will's fingers dragged against the counter, skin on wood where his key usually sat but we're now missing.

“You won't be needing these today, little wolf,” Hannibal said from the archway of the kitchen, Will's keys swung around his index finger once and then stashed away into his pocket.

Will was not one who  _ wouldn't  _ go after them.

“Hannibal, I'll be late. Please?” Will held out his hand, but he could see his ‘husband’ was not going to relinquish his power more the keys back over to Will.

“Your work has already been informed that you will be away for the rest of the week. I have emailed them a Doctor’s certificate. You won’t be missed, by  _ anyone _ .” Hannibal spoke firmly but there was a wry smile over his lips. Oh the perks of being and knowing surgeons.

Hannibal turned and walked towards the table, “Come. I’ve prepared us breakfast.”

He pulled out a chair and waited for Will to sit, his cool, dark gaze daring him not to.

Resigning, for now, Will took a seat, loosening his tie for work. He watched Hannibal carefully, aware that everything to him was amusing, that often he did things for many reasons, and something was very, very fishy about today.

“What did you tell them was wrong with me this time?”

Hannibal kneeled down in front of Will, taking off his tie completely and slowly undoing his shirt. He looked up with heavy hooded eyes, clouded by lust.

“Does it matter?”

He helped Will strip out of his white shirt.

“Would help to use as my story later,” Will sighed, thoroughly distracted now, watching Hannibal  _ kneel _ was like watching a prince get to his knees in front of servants.

Hannibal only hummed in his response, leaning up for a kiss, fingers threading through Will’s curls but as their lips met a sharp prick pierced Will’s arm.

“Give Dad a moment.” Hannibal smiled deviously against Will’s lips, his hand gripping his neck firmly, holding him in place as the needle pushed in and he injected the cocktail of drugs.

Will tensed immediately, and then fell limp in Hannibal’s hands, his whole body suddenly feigning on fear and heat, everything boiling from the inside out as his mind started to feel warped and hazy.

“Give… dad, what… did you--” Will’s eyes started to get large and dark, pupils the size of saucers, unfocused on Hannibal’s face in front of him, his image blurring and transforming into mutated wendigo.

Hannibal slid the needle out and set it aside, plastering over the injection. “Now, my little Omega  _ wolf _ , you are going to please  _ Daddy _ aren’t you? Hm?” Oh, Hannibal hadn’t forgotten that little St Patrick’s outing, either.

He slowly kissed down Will’s neck before suddenly gripping his chin roughly as he rose to standing between the brunet’s slim thighs, looking down at him.

“I want you hot and needy, submissive, on your knees, crawling and writhing with need for me.” He tossed his chin to the side and stepped back to lean against the table, head canted, arms crossed as he watched the drugs take over Will’s mind - revenge in action.

Will had known this was a long time coming. Hannibal had promised revenge for the Bunny Walk of Shame. And Hannibal always kept his promises. Whilst the rest of the world would be celebrating mother’s day, they would be celebrating something entirely different and far more debauched. Will was just lucky Hannibal had decided against making this a public affair, unlike his stunt at Easter.

Will's head started to reel, seeing Hannibal turn back and forth from human to wendigo, his head lolling as he did, trying to focus, but all he mind could do was take what Hannibal said, and process it the best he could. Thoughts he had not known to be his own started to filter through his mind, whispering to him things he might otherwise think to not be his own.

Attempting to stand, Will fell to his hands and knees, a stumbling few paces toward Hannibal, now at his feet, and undying heat taking over his loins suddenly, and even though he had no shirt on, it already felt as though he were wearing layers of clothing. Will put his hands on Hannibal's thighs and keened into his crotch, begging for touch.

"Hannibal, please-"

Hannibal appeared to loom above Will, bigger than before, bulkier, angrier. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back scenting the air as he started to circle the needy  _ pup. _

“You...smell...hot.” His eyes flashed open with a red spark, the Alpha in him coming to life, the line of his pants swelling and straining not just with his hardening cock but a knot responding to it’s mate - finally in heat.

“Tell me, Will. How wet are you for me?” He stepped just out of the  _ pup’s _ reach.

Heaping into a pile on the floor, Will writhed, wet enough to soak through the ass end of his pants. He moaned, sliding against the floor to get to Hannibal, reaching for him, Will nuzzled his head against Hannibal's swelling cock, gripping at his waist band as he tugged. He was burning up inside, his own cock swollen with need, but his ass leaky with want, to be filled by his Alpha's seed.

Without being asked, he undid his trousers and slid his hands down the back,slipping two fingers inside himself, slicked and hot, dripping wet down his fingers.

"Dripping."

Hannibal groaned at the scent and sight of his writhing Omega, so needy and vulnerable. But at the same time he had a sense of duty and anger swept through his veins.

“Why didn’t you tell me, Will? What you are? Do you ever think what would have happened if you had gone into heat with other Alpha’s around? If I wasn’t there to protect you?”

Hannibal was the epitome of resolve and restraint. He had gone through his own heat time and time again but never once acted on it, despite the painful, aching need because quite frankly, no Omega had been  _ good _ enough for him. And the idea of being knotted to or impregnating some common boy was simply of no interest to him.

When he met Will all that had changed, but he had settled on the fact that Will was not quite one of his kind, not  _ different _ like him. But here, now, curled up and soaking on the floor he saw a side of Will he never knew existed, he never knew he needed and anger was at war with the overwhelming desire to ram himself inside Will’s dripping hole and pin him with his swelling knot.

This was going to hurt.

"I was embarrassed," Will moaned loudly, fingering himself where Hannibal wouldn't even touch him yet, let alone kiss him, claim him. Will lifted his chin and bared his throat to Hannibal.

"I won't do it again. I'll come right to you next time. Please, Hannibal,  _ I need you _ ."

Hannibal growled in response to Will submitting and baring his throat like that, his own cock swelling and dripping, seed staining his trousers.

In one swift move he scooped Will up and held him tight against his chest, carrying them to their bed.

“Promise me, if you  _ ever _ feel your heat coming on that you  _ never _ leave this house. You  _ must  _ come straight to me.” The words were bitten and kissed all down Will’s perfectly arched throat, Hannibal pausing to suck on his pronounced Adam’s apple before tossing him down into the bed.

“Prepare yourself, wider. This will hurt, little wolf. Are you sure you can take this?” Hannibal purred out the words as he slowly undressed.

Watching Hannibal undress, Will kicked off his own trousers and underwear, his shoes and socks with them. Will presented himself, on his back, thighs spread wide, gentle and curved hips canted up as worked his hole open with the natural lubrication his heat was bringing.

"I-I promise. Anything you say..."

Will pressed his fingers in further, reaching for that spot he knew Hannibal's large cock would be able to tap with ease, the thought making his own cock drip onto his belly.

Naked and towering over Will, Hannibal barked, “Wider,” as he prowled at the end of the bed, slowly pumping his own cock with a broad palm, the knot swelling with every squeeze of his fist. Broad planes of muscle rippled and flexed as he gaze narrowed almost cutting Will in two.

“And you are ready to carry my  _ pups _ ? Your belly and swollen full with me, with them?”

Will reached and ran hands down Hannibal's hairy chest, the bear of a man everything he needed and wanted, and all his words did was turn Will on for more and more, legs parting further for him like they were melting apart.

"Yes. As many as you want. A houseful,” he said, lust and heat blind, delusional with it.

A low, primal growl echoed in the hollow of Hannibal’s chest as he snatched Will’s hair, bending him back as he stole a claiming kiss.

“Good. I don’t want you leaving this bed again. Present yourself to me, I want to see how wide and wet you are.”

Will moved to his knees, his ass in the air, to Hannibal, presenting himself to the very fullest, his head ducked at the shame of having to, but his cock leaked with his hole, showing that he secretly loved.

"Please don't make me wait any longer..." He clawed at the bed, restless and writhing as he sought out friction against the sheets. He’d never known his heats to be this warring before, but everything he once felt strongly about had suddenly gone out the window as he begged.

Hannibal’s lips curled up into a snarl at the scent and sight of Will like that, “So greedy.”

Leaning down on one knee, Hannibal gripped Will’s hips and nosed up the inside of his lean, boyish thigh before dragging his tongue over his soaking hole, a low groan rumbling over his lips. Shoving three fingers deep inside Will’s hole and out again, Hannibal reached around and forced the same three fingers into Will’s mouth.

“See how needy you taste? Who does this belong to? Who is your  _ Daddy _ ?”

Greedy moans escaped his mouth, breathed out through lungs that gasped for air as Hannibal pressed those fingers in and then all but fed them to him. He sucked on them, hungry for anything his Alpha would give.

"You are," he groaned around the fingers, "You're my Daddy, Hannibal."

Hannibal positioned himself between Will’s parted thighs and brushed the swollen knot of his cock up Will’s cleft, teasing his hole, “Who is your Daddy? I want to hear you beg for it,  _ little wolf _ . You won't be anyone else’s after this. After I have  _ claimed _ you, you understand?”

"Hannibal-" he gasped out, almost a cry as the swelling ache for release started to throb through his loins. "Y-you are, Hannibal. You're my Daddy. No one else."

“Good boy.”

Hannibal caught Will’s hips in a vice like grip, sure to leave bruises, as he thrust his knotted cock deep inside WIll’s slick heat that closed around him perfectly as his knot swelled and tightened inside the boy’s ass, locking them together.

Hannibal’s head fell back on his shoulders as he let rip a feral growl and grunt as he started to thrust, his fat knot rubbing over Will’s greedy, secret places.

Face down, Will rolled his head to the side as he panted, gripping the sheets under himself as Hannibal started to ruin his ass completely. He clenched around him, feeling his swelling knot grow bigger against him.

"Please, please..."

Hannibal thrust in harder, pushing in deeper, his knot growing and filling Will completely.

He wrapped long fingers around the back of Will’s neck, pinning him there as he pounded down. The other arm drew back before landing one hard slap after another over the curve of his boy’s ass, red welts raising in the shape of his hand.

“Daddy likes it when you beg. It makes him  _ harder _ for you.”

All the pleasure made the pain dissipate, turning each and every slap into another form of need and want for Will, writhing under Hannibal with feral groans, sure the whole neighborhood could hear him.

"Please, Daddy..."

Hannibal slammed his chest into Will’s back, flattening him against the bed as he gripped hold of the bed sheets, all of his muscles flexed and sweat dripping as he ruined Will’s ass, his knot swelling with the build up of seed.

“Even when I fill you so full you can’t take any more, this won’t be over.  _ Daddy _ has to fuck his boy all night long until the knot lessens. Depending how turned on you make  _ Daddy _ it could be  _ days _ stuck inside you, pounding, bruising, fucking that sopping pink hole of yours.” The words snapped at the back of Will’s neck.

Will all but made mewling noises as Hannibal destroyed him, panting heavy breaths as his body swelled and latched, slackening against Hannibal, making mating much easier. Will gripped sheets,  eyes darker with lust where he watched Hannibal out of the corner of his vision.

“More…”

Hannibal turned into a wild feral thing above Will, fucking down and strong hands curling around the whimpering Omega’s little wrists to pin him there. Hannibal stretched his maws wide and sank his teeth around the back of Will’s neck - the final motion in their claiming ritual as Hannibal growled out, his hot seed filling Will until thick, creamy liquid was running down the Omega’s thighs and staining the sheets underneath where he squirmed.

Hannibal’s jaws stayed locked over Will’s neck and his hands clamped harder over his wrists as he fucked down faster. The fresh seed only serving as extra lubricant as Hannibal’s knot locked deep inside Will to the point that every thrust the cannibal gave shoved and dragged Will’s small and lithe body with it.

Will clawed at the bed, aware that escape would never happen, and part of him hoped he’d get fucked to death, just like this, perfectly, and unashamed of himself. He could only lie there and take it, groaning into the way Hannibal fucked him like an  _ animal. _

The scent of blood drove the Alpha cannibal into a fucking frenzy. His teeth sawed deeper into Will’s neck and sucked up the blood there - sure to leave his claiming scar. A second wave of hot seed poured out of him and was sucked up by the eager clenching of Will’s tight, Omega ass.

The longer Hannibal was inside Will, the bigger his knot grew, pressing hard down on Will’s prostate. Releasing Will’s now raw wrists, Hannibal’s large hands tugged Will back up to his knees. He wrapped a strong arm around Will’s middle and held him there, still thrusting as he reached around and started to stroke Will’s still cock.

“I want to feel you cum. I want to eat it up. Feed it to  _ Daddy. _ ” Hannibal snarled as he paused briefly in his stroking to slap Will’s pert, little ass again, the soft flesh already shining bright red.

A passionate sob that sounded more like plea, escaped Will throat, his head held down, but nothing else came out, just garbled moans as Hannibal’s hands worked him over. It hadn’t taken much, Will felt the onslaught of pleasure take him over, finally, and he all but blacked out from it.

Hannibal fucked Will raw throughout the night and long into the next day until his knot was finally released. Collapsing beside Will, Hannibal slept for another day, arms wrapped protectively around his mate. His exhausted Omega curled into a little ball of lean, white limbs and burrowed against his chest - a perfect fit.

It was the third day when he greeted Will with a full breakfast and coffee - a breakfast made of a wide variety of foods.

“I was not sure what you would feel like after our bonding. Morning sickness occurs quite rapidly in these instances. Tell me, Will, how are you and what do you feel like?” Hannibal took a seat on the bed beside Will and pressed the back of his hand to his forehead.

Will was woozy and warm, covers kicked off the bed, and naked. The days blurred. He looked at Hannibal, blue eyes bright and blinking at him.  
“Coffee,” he said, though his stomach rolled at that idea too.

Hannibal’s hand moved over the curve of Will’s belly, “Swollen already?”

Will grunted and took the coffee off the tray, watching Hannibal’s hand, and shrugged. “Maybe?”

Hannibal’s eyes crinkled with a smile full of genuine warmth, “A whole litter then? We’ll need a bigger nursery.”

Will looked down at his belly, a little bigger than before his heat, and rubbed it with one hand, frowning.

“A litter?” He only needed one…

“It is important that the pups have playmates. We can only teach them to socialize so much in their younger years.”

Hannibal spoke with authority on the subject. Although he had never expected to have pups of his own, he had studied the subject intensely.

“You seemed concerned?”

“It’s a lot,” Will said, not sure his body would hold that many. He set the coffee down, not particularly wanting it anymore, nauseated.

“You are still young, fertile and,” Hannibal chuckled, “quite flexible. Your body will accommodate. I will do my best to ensure the birth is comfortable and of course it is my job as your Alpha to protect and care for you. So please, make sure to tell me anything you need?”

Hannibal took Will’s hand in his whilst covering him with a blanket. “We have the resources to bring in nannies to help raise the pups if you feel overwhelmed.”

Settling back into the bed, under the blanket, Will rolled to his side, tugging Hannibal down on to the bed with him.

“I’ll manage.”

“ _ We’ll _ manage,” Hannibal corrected.

Hannibal lifted up the blankets and positioned himself beside Will. Brushing away the curls from the nape of his neck he studied the claiming scar.

“This is healing nicely too.” Smooth lips kissed over the wound and down around to Will’s jaw.

“Pregnancy suits you. As does being claimed.”

He brushed his hand over Will’s glowing cheek and palmed down over his changing body, exploring.

“It’s what you wanted since we met,” Will sighed, turning his head a little to look at Hannibal, a  bit resentful now that his heat was over, and his body was changing in ways he had only ever hoped he would never have to experience.

Hannibal froze and his expression dropped all warmth as he drew himself up, leaning over Will.

“You don’t want this, do you?”

Though being claimed was something most Omega's wanted, Will had a sense of independence, and even though he loved his Alpha dearly, all that made him him was gone now.

"It's not what I had planned, no."

Hannibal extricated himself from Will’s side and shifted to standing.

“I see. And that is why you hid your status from me. Well, what is done cannot be undone.”

Hannibal was more than offended and downright insulted at the thought Will would not want to be claimed or carry his pups.

“I will start research in to… possible reversals of the process. I am sure this is not the first unsucessful… mating. I will leave you to your breakfast.”

Although every urge in the Alpha’s body was telling him to stay by his pregnant Omega’s side - to protect and dote, the cannibal did not have a history of taking rejection well.

The door closed silently behind him, leaving Will to his thoughts.

Will had gotten to his feet when Hannibal left, trying to stop him, but sighed as the door shut, and looked around. He wrapped one arm around his own belly, already protective of however many pups were growing in there. Despite it not being as he had planned, this wasn’t something he wanted to reverse.

He attempted to get dressed, but already nothing fit, so he donned Hannibal’s robe, which smelled like him, and padded out of the room slowly, trying to hear where his alpha might have gone, to gauge how angry he might be.

Hannibal was far from angry at this point - anger was not something an Alpha could hold over their Omega for long. Rather his feelings had simmered down to hurt and disappointment. He considered himself a prime Alpha who would do anything for his mate and he certainly had no intentions of robbing Will of his independence but, Alpha and Omega dynamics being what they were - there would be an element of domination and submission that was now only natural between them.

Additionally, if Hannibal had not claimed Will, the madness of the younger man’s heat would have overcome him leaving him free for any Alpha to claim.

But then, maybe that is what Will wanted. Hannibal’s lips curled with distaste as sadness weighed heavy in his chest, thoughts racing as he sat in his office, pen twirling between his fingers.

Will was not easy, in any sense, and he was neither that way with his sexuality either. Had he known Hannibal even thought that, he’d be disgusted enough to leave right then. However, he didn’t. Will walked into the office where Hannibal holed himself up and leaned against the doorway, watching him.

“You run off too quickly, and assume too much,” Will said.

“The same could be said for you, Will.” Hannibal glanced up but his expression didn’t change.

Hannibal had yet to meet an Omega who did not clamber for him to claim them or, who resented their own Alphas. It was only natural that Will’s resistance at their bond would hurt and lead to doubts. They should have been basking in the afterglow.

Wandering over to Hannibal, Will pressed his palm into Hannibal’s shoulder to open his arms, and slid into his lap, gracelessly flopping down over his thighs. He rested his forehead against Hannibal’s cheek for a moment, taking in his scent. Unable to fight instinct, Hannibal’s arms opened to welcome Will and wrapped protectively around him.

“I do not want to retract what we’ve done. I do not want to be unmated. I knew going into this that at some point it would come to this. It’s just biology.”

Hannibal turned his face to kiss the words against his forehead; “I should hope more than  _ just  _ biology. What is it about our bond that distresses you so?”

Long fingers curled through dark hair as the bed of his palm stroked up and down his Omega’s lean thigh.

Will hummed, and nuzzled Hannibal’s neck, able to feel more relaxed than he had been before just getting his scent.

“It doesn’t. It just feels fast. I don’t want to lose who I am.”

Hannibal leaned his head into where Will nuzzled. He pushed his hand further up, the robe falling away, allowing him to trace the lines of his hip and abdomen. He scratched coarse hair to release more of his scent. “I fell in love with you before I knew you were an Omega. Do you think I have any wish to see you change beyond seeing you become more yourself? I may shift a great many things to my advantage between us from time to time but the dynamics of our bond, and any submission you may feel, will not be tools in such games.”

He nosed Will’s face around to capture soft lips in a tender kiss as strong hands continued to stroke over his Omega’s quickly changing body.

Will cupped the side of Hannibal’s face and kissed him deeply, a low groan in his throat as he did, and maneuvered himself to straddling Hannibal’s lap. As long as they had this, Will was sure they’d work through all of it, pups included.

“Will~” Hannibal moaned into his Omega’s mouth as he kissed him like that.

His fingers brushed over the claiming scar on the back of his neck as he tugged his hips closer. This was different than the wild, fucking frenzy of the bonding heat. This was an Alpha seeking to comfort and  _ make love _ to his Omega. Increased sexual appetite a common side effect of pregnancy and one Hannibal was more than happy to tend to.

Scooping Will up, keeping his thighs wrapped around his middle, Hannibal walked them back to the bedroom. Kissing and sucking over his tongue and lips.

“Are you sure, Will? It is still very soon after being bonded.” Although heats can be mindless things, Hannibal was not unaware of just how savagely he had ruined Will.

Will needed to show his Alpha he was needed. He tugged Hannibal down over himself as they tumbled to the bed, and kissed him harder, wanting to make love after all the brutal mating they had done for  _ days _ .

“Yes, Hannibal…”

Hannibal moaned into the kiss, pushing the robe off Will’s shoulders, fingers tracing every inch of smooth flesh as he did.

Kneeling up between Will’s thighs he pulled his sweater off over his head revealing hard planes of muscle that were dusted with hair. He unbuttoned his pants before laying back down over Will.  

Cupping his face he kissed him softly as he reached down, skimming over round belly before easing his slim thighs apart, heated breaths passing between their lips.

Will breathed out Hannibal’s name as he pressed palms up his chest and into the dusting of hair there, kissing the Alpha passionately as he spread wide for him, only aching a little as lust made him forget about the pain.

Will tasted and smelled different, but just as good. However, Hannibal refrained from comment aware that it was a sensitive topic - for now.

He leaned over and pulled out a small tube of lube. Although they rarely used it, the Alpha was now extra protective of his mated Omega and wanted to ensure a little pain and damage as possible. His own cock still swollen beyond normal proportions as evidenced by the stretch in his pants.

Coating his palms he warmed the slippery gel and applied it liberally over Will’s cock, balls and hole. He took his time as he watched Will squirm, one fists gliding over his shaft and the other sliding two fingers into his hot and wet hole. Heats could last up to three days and Hannibal supposed Will was still partially lubricated from that but that only made his cock swell and throb more.

Will reached and palmed Hannibal’s cock through his pants and then pushed them down, gazing at his huge cock, wondering how he even had that in him, or would again. He writhed under Hannibal.

“Take these off.”

Hannibal nodded once and smiled. Pushing up on one arm he slid his pants off and nestled between Will’s legs, handing him the lube with a raised brow.

“Put this on.” His swollen cock resting against the curve of Will’s belly.

Will’s teeth skimmed over his bottom lip as he poured some of the lube in his palm, and then started to slather Hannibal’s cock with it, stroking him from root to tip, over and over with easy flicks of his wrist.

“Hm, you are good with your hands.” Hannibal breathed out and caught his Omega’s teasing bottom lip between his own teeth and sucked it slowly as he positioned himself.

As he rubbed the fat tip of his cock against Will’s heated and slick entrance, “This might hurt.”

Will braced himself, arching his hips to take Hannibal in to his aching hole. “Might be an understatement.”

Hannibal leaned down with purposeful slowness and whispered against his ear, “Might be that you don’t seem to mind too much, Mister Graham?” Hannibal thrust his slippery and heavy cock deep inside Will in one whip of his hips, filling him completely. Even the cannibal let out a groan.

Will held tight to Hannibal’s shoulders as he entered him, and then wrapped his long legs around his hips, holding him there as he let the uncomfortable sting of pain pass first, and then eased up, grinding down for friction.

“I don’t.”

Hannibal hummed and smiled, licking his lips as he gripped Will’s thigh higher so he could thrust deeper. As his cock sunk in over his prostate and deeper still, Hannibal clasped the back of Will’s neck and kissed down into him, chasing and sucking on his tongue. Long fingers traced down the brunet’s lean thighs and the swollen curve of his belly as it pushed out past the line of his hips now.

Heat started to wind quickly in Will’s lower back, already so worked up, so needy for his alpha, that he couldn’t quite control himself, hands gripping and desperately trying to get Hannibal in deeper.

The Alpha was equally worked up by the curves of his pregnant Omega rolling up against him as Will squirmed beneath. Hannibal’s hands roamed over his belly as his hips pistoned down with relentless force, stretching Will almost to breaking point as the head of his cock swelled and pulsed with the promise of more hot seed to cum.

He dragged open mouthed kisses down the hook of Will’s jaw, taking in that new scent. His hand curled around Will’s cock and started to stroke.

“Cum with me...” He panted against Will’s ear, biting and licking the lobe.

Will tensed, his body heated, and Hannibal’s words drove him right over the edge, spilling into his hand as desperate breaths escaped his lips, hips working against Hannibal’s to get him as deep as possible.

Will’s hips had become more flexible with the change allowing the cannibal to bury the full length of his oversized cock to the hilt, his balls slapping and rolling against the tight curve of his ass.

In time with Will’s desperate groans and spurts of cum, Hannibal’s cock was squeezed tight by the clenching of his hole, the frantic repetition milking the cannibal empty of seed. Catching his breath, looking over Will’s sex-flushed face, he licked his hand clean of his Omega’s sweet cum.

Rolling to the side, hilt deep in Will, Hannibal wrapped his arms around Will and hooked his legs in between his.

No words were spoken but the soft gazes and tender kisses, glazed with the taste of Will’s pleasure, said everything they needed to hear.

***

As the weeks passed, Will grew larger, as many as four pups, they suspected, would be born soon enough. It didn’t seem to go slow enough for Will, frantic to get everything done before they came, and yet not allowed to do much at all as Hannibal doted upon him and made him rest. Then, months in, Will was resting, sitting with a book and bagel, when he felt the tight, awful rolls of what could almost have been a stomach cramp course through him.

“Hannibal?” he called, setting the food aside, trying to push himself to his feet, so top heavy now he felt like a he’d eaten four or five bowling balls.

Even before he heard his name, Hannibal was on his feet and striding down the hall. Will’s scent had been changing over the last few weeks and today the scent had a very particular new sharp musk. He had his suspicions but kept them to himself not wanting to worry Will - his Omega had been fretful and stress was never good for mother or pups.

“I’m here…” Hannibal caught Will before he could stand, arms scooping under his and around his middle.

The Omega doubled over in pain as another wave started, just as Hannibal wrapped arms around him, and he grasped at his wrists tightly as he gasped through the pain.

“Do we… go to a hospital or stay here?”

Hannibal refused the idea of hospital completely. He didn’t want anyone else handling Will or his pups.

“Breathe, Will. Breathe. I have a room prepared.” Hannibal held Will tighter as the pain crashed through him, red crescents being dug into his wrists. “Do you think you can walk downstairs?”

Having been reading up on what he should and shouldn’t do, Will convinced himself that he could walk the stairs down, it would be good to move around. He let go of Hannibal as the contractions faded, for now, nodding.

“I’ll manage.”

Hannibal frowned and caught an arm firmly around his middle again. No questions.

He guided Will down the stairs and into the birthing room where there was a birthing pool set up and soft music playing. The daylight was blocked out, only allowing the soft glow of the salt lamps to warm the room.

“Here, let me help you.” Hannibal started to undress Will. “The pups will find the warm water soothing and it will help your back pains.”

Once Hannibal had gotten him undressed, Will sunk down into the warm tub, nothing too hot, but definitely not cold. He gripped Hannibal’s hand again as another wave of pain hit him, hard, only a few minutes apart now.

Hannibal kept an eye on the clock, timing the contractions. “How long ago did they start, Will? Do you want pain relief?”

Hannibal only let go long enough to strip down and get in to the tub behind him.

“When I called for you.” Will knew, however, that labor was different for everyone. He leaned back against Hannibal as his stomach started to tense again, and put Hannibal’s hand there, tight with little kicks from awaiting pups.

Hannibal smiled against Will’s cheek as he felt the squirming pups, “Feisty little pups. Just like their Mummy.” He kissed Will’s neck as he circled the smooth bed of his palm over his belly.

Will went to protest that name when another wave hit hard, pain and pressure down through his loins, they were getting closer.

Hannibal gripped Will’s hands and reminded him to breathe through the contractions.

“They are getting closer together. Do you feel up to pushing?” He kept a keen eye on the clock as well as Will.

Will nodded, it couldn’t hurt, especially now that he contractions were so close together, he could hardly breathe between them, and it felt like something wanted to burst right out of him.

Hannibal shifted out from behind him, keeping a hold of his hand as he settled in between his thighs, blood and fluid blooming into the clear water. “Okay I need you to push  _ now _ Will.”

It took less than an hour, and by the end, they had four pups: two wolves and two bears. Will held two the best he could as Hannibal held the others, and they rotated them out with first feedings.

“They are beautiful.”

Hannibal had shifted them into the birthing bed next to the pool and toweled the pups and cubs off as Will breast fed their hungry little jaws.

“You sound like there was ever any doubt. They definitely take after their mother.” Hannibal stroked down behind their ears as they curled up in the blankets.

“Will you stop with the ‘mother’ bit,” Will said, though he knew with his breasts hanging out and feeding the pups, he had no place to argue, but he’d prefer if they were both ‘dad’ or something.

“As you wish.” Hannibal said with a smirk.

“Have you thought about names?”

Gazing at his four pups, Will seemed to swell with some pride, and right as he was about to suggest a few, he started to suck in deep heavy breaths, and suddenly he was waking up, in another bed, in another life, sweating down through his boxers and t-shirt, into the sheets. Shaking, he patted the bed for the pups, but they were not there. He then patted his chest down, taking another relieved breath as his heart started to calm.

His sea blue eyes scanned the room; their bedroom in Florence, with all the posh little things Hannibal had to have, and weird statues and paintings Will never complained about.

Rubbing his eyes, reality sinking in, Will slipped one foot off the bed, testing his limbs, only to find himself on the floor in seconds. He’d not used them in a while then. It took everything in him as he pushed himself back up, not to let the anger swell in his chest, at least not yet.

Hannibal had been in the kitchen, as usual, preparing the night’s meal. He had anticipated Will would wake from his stupor today and had orange juice, aspirin and coffee ready.

His head tilted up, scenting Will moments before he walked in the room. A smile painted itself clear across his features as he turned.

“Good morning, Will.”

Will tried to work his heavy and dry feeling tongue around his mouth, but only managed a glare up at his ‘husband’ before he clawed at the bed and hoisted himself back on to it.

Hannibal set the tray down, “These should help.” He sat on the edge of the bed and checked Will for fever, just like he had in the  _ dream. _

Moving away from Hannibal, Will took the juice and drank it down, letting his throat grow used the citrusy acid feeling, but also unwind from being parched. He took  a few breaths and finally managed to get his tongue unstuck.

“Don’t... touch me.”

Hannibal pulled back his hand slowly, placing it in his lap. “You seemed to thoroughly enjoy your...trip.”

The brunet snickered bitterly, and swallowed a chug of coffee, but left the pills, not trusting what they were, not this time.

“Oh, no,  _ daddy _ , I did not.” Will set his jaw, flexing with tension. “I believed I was your bitch. Had your babies even.” He looked Hannibal right in the eye. “Hannibal, butts don’t work that way.”

Will took another deep breath, keeping his very core still, but his hands shook, so he stilled those too on his thighs. Hannibal was capable of a great many things, and Will knew that, but never one that took Will’s freedom from him completely.

“Hope you’re very proud of yourself; that you’re amused at least.”

Hannibal grinned a sharp toothed smile, “Amused?” He stood slowly, brushing down his pants and straightening his tie. “Yes, I suppose so. I suspect about as amused as you were when you forced me to walk home wearing the bunny suit. Tell me, Will, did  _ you _ find that little  _ stunt _ amusing? You should be glad this at least was in  _ private _ rather than public eye.”

Hannibal paused to fix his vest and stroked down his thighs. “And yes, I was quite taken with your  _ heat  _ episode. That pleased  _ Daddy _ greatly.”

Will’s eyes blazed bright with hatred right there, and he set the mug of coffee down. Hannibal always had to have the last say. Always. It was never enough to leave Will with an upper hand. This stunt left Will with a very small hole in his heart, one that started a long time ago when he realized he’d likely never have a real family of his own, and was now ripped larger.

“Well,” Will hummed, trying his feet again on the floor, taking it little more slowly this time. “ _ Daddy _ is going to have to be taken with himself, I think, from here on out.”

Walking to the nearby bathroom, Will shut himself in, and locked the door.

Hannibal’s expression remained neutral as Will ended things there and then, so easily and quickly. A single blow of the axe. The lock slamming across being the final snap between them.

He had expected Will to be angry. Their games had been escalating ever since they met that fateful Christmas.

But Hannibal was not one to try and argue these things. He left as silently as he had entered, closing the door to their bedroom behind him.

That night he packed a small bag and booked his tickets, leaving Will with his thoughts and the house.

Only once Will had managed to shower did he finally come out, unaware he was completely alone now. He shuffled around and got dressed, cooled off now, and level headed, he was willing to work it out, to talk to Hannibal. He had been, admittedly, hot headed over it, but his mind was still fuzzy from his drugged out trip, and his emotions had felt especially raw.

Walking the halls of their villa, Will began to realize it was utterly quiet, not even a sound from the kitchen, or Hannibal playing his records Will had come to like, too. There was no note. There was nothing, not even Hannibal.

He lost a fake family that he hallucinated (bear cubs and wolf pups, for christ sake), and now he’d lost the other only family he’d ever known. Will knew he’d  said something hurtful, but he’d been hurting, too, and angry, ashamed.

Snatching the bourbon from the highest self, where Hannibal kept it from him, Will plopped himself down out on the balcony, and proceeded count stars between swigs.

***

It was a particularly difficult few days. Hannibal had suspected what Will said, he said in the heat of the moment but Will rarely, if ever, spoke anything other than the brutal truth, no matter the circumstance.

And Hannibal never took rejection  _ well. _

Even if what they had was over, Hannibal was aware there was a pit of longing inside Will that went beyond what even he could offer. The hallucinations had confirmed as much. As such, Hannibal could not regret administering the serum.

That, and the outrageous sex had been a revelation for the cannibal. The longer they were together, the more Will’s darkness and downright kinkiness was making itself known. But even that memory led to a small choke of emotion in Hannibal’s throat. He could only hope  _ this _ would be a suitable  _ apology. _ As much as he hated to admit it, there wasn’t always a suitable recipe to be found in place of an apology.

Once he had inspected the merchandise and found no fault with the papers, he changed his mind and took two. He paid in cash and left a false name and forwarding address, as always.

The trip home was somewhat more arduous than trip there. Hannibal was yet to see what Will saw in these things but, one cannot help with respect to whom they fall in love.

Hannibal parked the car and lifted the box up under one arm and let himself in, unsure if Will would still be there.

With nowhere to go, and his keys taken by Hannibal weeks ago, Will simply stayed put. He had nothing here that wasn’t hannibal, and going back home to the States was the worst idea, and he’d end up in prison. Effectively, he was left with only the choice to remain in their house.

He hadn’t done a whole lot, a few scattered bottles here and there, alcohol and wine he’d finished off, the food left untouched. He holed himself up in Hannibal’s office, passed out on his couch.

It took Hannibal a while to find Will, the stench of alcohol masking his scent. He eventually found him asleep on his couch. A sad smile tugged at his lips. As quietly as possible he set the box down, took off the lid and left the room, closing the door behind.

Small whimpers came from the box and Will rolled, arm over his eyes. A tiny bark came and then the box flopped over on it’s side, and Will blinked his eyes open, staring at the little brown eyed puppies that waddled over to him, panting happily up at him. One was white with brown and black spots, the other was a little darker in color.

Sitting up, Will picked them both up, soothing them as they whimpered some more. He would ask where they came from, but there was only one real answer to that question. Scooping the pups up, he walked out of the office.

“Hannibal?”

After cleaning up the trail of bottles, Hannibal sorted through recipe for the night’s meal, it was clear that Will had not eaten since he left. Brushing his hands off and undoing his apron, he stepped into the hall.

“Will,” his tone was warm but he kept his distance.

Hannibal was not yet sure how his gift would be received or what mindset his boy… Will, would be in other than hung over.

Standing a few feet from Hannibal, Will kept the puppies hugged to his chest, grounding him in the moment.

“You got me real pups.”

“Abigail and Winston.” Hannibal nodded at each one in turn. “They prefer to be called by their names. Or, so the breeder suggested.” Hannibal brushing off any notion he might already be somewhat attached.

“Although you ended things with us, hallucinations have the power to reveal certain truths amidst the madness.” Hannibal’s gaze drifted down to the squirming balls of fur and back up to Will.

Will set the pups down to let them sniff around and get used to their new home. He folded his arms over his chest, watching Hannibal carefully.

  
“I was angry. I felt… violated.”

Hannibal bit back a comment about how Will seemed to quite enjoy being violated.

He took a step forward. “And now?”

“I have missed you. I thought you left for good. I was devastated.”

Hannibal had hoped a sense of being abandoned might bring Will back to him. He took another step forward, cupping and brushing down Will’s cheek, “I have missed you, too. I thought you ended things for good. Devastation barely covers it. I wasn’t sure you even be here when I returned.”

Hannibal turned to look at the waddling pups, “Plus, it turns out I am not a very good puppy whisperer. The trip home was a nightmare. Their training is solely your responsibility.”

He turned back to face Will, a new warmth in his expression now.

“Don’t worry, I’ll train them and feed them,” Will said, quietly, hands slipping around Hannibal’s trim waist as he stepped in to fill the gap between them.

Hannibal smiled and tilted his head  _ just so _ to capture Will’s lips in a kiss, a sigh escaping between perfectly slotted lips.

“The breeder suggested they would make a good Mother’s Day gift,” he murmured against Will’s lips.

Fingers gripping tight into Hannibal’s hip bones, Will stilled, their lips barely brushing, eyes half hooded.

“Mother’s Day?” he asked, contempt creeping into the edges of his whispered voice, soft between them.

Hannibal smiled as he hummed, kissing against Will’s stilled lips. Aware now that Will was infact not leaving him, the hallucinations had given Hannibal just another small glimpse of the darkness that hovered just beneath Will’s skin. The temptation to lure it out was too much for the cannibal to resist.

Hands creeping up Hannibal’s chest, Will pushed him away, hard. “I am  _ not _ your fucking Omega, or whatever, bitch, Hannibal. I am  _ not _ a mother.”

He pushed Hannibal again, flared anger swelling in his chest, heating him thoroughly. He tried to ignore the headspins from the hangover, but it really only spurred on his outburst.

“What is  _ wrong _ with you? You treat me like… garbage and then bring dogs and do it  _ again _ . Am I the stupid one for encouraging this, Hannibal?”

Hannibal  _ let _ himself be pushed but he could see that simmering darkness scratching through. He could see Will  _ enjoying  _ the thrill and power of it, even though he wouldn’t admit it, not yet, anyway.

He certainly wasn’t a mother or a bitch, but he was certainly something more than he was letting himself be in this moment.

“A poor attempt at humor, perhaps. And garbage, no. Do you honestly believe I would consort with something I believe to be garbage, Will?”

Hannibal stepped back into Will’s personal space. “But we do accept the love we think we deserve.”

Hannibal stepped closer again, and he deserved more than Will was giving him in this moment, and they both knew it.

They were back in each other’s orbit, quick. Will stared at Hannibal, a blank faced slate, unreadable, as he considered Hannibal words, their life, himself… everything.

With one quick movement, Will kneed Hannibal in the groin, letting him double a moment, and then grasped him by the shoulders, and knocked him in the head with the same swift movement, and pushed Hannibal back on the ground. Going after him, Will straddled Hannibal’s hips and punched him square across the jaw.

Words were not going to make a lick of difference with Hannibal, not here, not right now.

Hannibal groaned as Will’s knee connected but before he could react Will was on him with further blows to the head. He fell with a thunderous smack of flesh and bone against the hardwood floor, Will chasing straight after him with another blow.

“See?” Hannibal’s eyes flashed vivid red up at Will, his lips pulled up into a curling sneer. He was all but begging Will to see the beauty in the violent, blood spattered monster he’d  _ finally  _ released.

Although he registered the thudding pain radiating from the back of his head, and down his cheekbone - his left eye already swelling up and vision blurring. Hannibal didn’t let any of it get the better of him.

He backhanded Will hard across the jaw and rolling up punched him in the gut with a sharp jab. He rolled them both over, straddling Will and claiming the upper hand, his thick forearm pressed hard against his throat.

“This is all I ever wanted for us,” he panted out, bright red drops of blood dripping from his split cheek and eye onto Will’s face.

Where Will’s violence and darkness needed to be provoked through rage and  _ finally  _ a desire to grasp what was always rightfully his - equality. Hannibal’s violence came purely from a place of aesthetics - a joyful embrace of the monster he truly was and knew Will to be the same. He had known from the very first moment he laid eyes on him.

“See?” he repeated again, almost pleading as his eyes raked over Will’s grim set features.

Will breathed heavily, bottom lip split, hands pressed against Hannibal's arms where they laid heavy over his chest. He didn't squirm, he didn't push, he stared up at Hannibal, breaths growing ragged.

“It’s…” he swallowed, unable to get the last bit out, too much weight on his throat.

Hannibal’s lips curled into a sneer as he grabbed both of Will’s shoulders roughly, fingers digging into his shoulders as he rolled them again, landing Will on top.

He caught the front of Will’s shirt and dragged him down, half choking him with the material, twisting it in his grasp. His chest was heaving with heavy breaths and blood ran in a steady stream down the side of his face.

His expression demanded Will finish his sentence and answer his question - or show him, at least.

Gasping, Will panted a few breaths out before he looked down at Hannibal, his hands sliding around his throat, thumbs in his pulse, digging.

“Beautiful.”

Hannibal’s chin tilted back  _ just so _ giving Will greater access to his throat, a genuine warmth filling his dark eyes whilst his lips opened just a fraction in a silent effort for air. But rather than struggle his hands moved up Will’s thighs and clamped around his hips, bringing him down harder on to his own.

His unspoken reply  _ yes. Now you see. _

Squeezing harder, Will shook through his solid frame and then let go as their hips collided, an electric spark of lust and want drizzling down his spine and oozing through his core. His fingers found better work in undoing all of Hannibal’s fancy buttons on his vest and shirt.

Hannibal’s chest arched to meet Will’s hands as his long fingers moved to rip open his belt and unbutton his pants, just enough for one hand to curve around and cup his ass as the other brought Will’s face down for a kiss - not soft but not violent either.

Will shimmied out of his shirt, and pushed Hannibal’s jacket, vest, and shirt off his shoulders, fingers flitting to his pants to get them undone too as they kissed, tongue and teeth, passionate but not frantic.

Hannibal shifted his head to slot perfectly against Will’s lips, tongue delving deeper with a groan as Will helped him strip off. Both his hands gripped into Will’s hair, kissing all the words that didn’t need to be said into his mouth as his hips rose up to grind against Will.

Just as his hand pushed down into Will’s pants to curl around his cock he felt another tongue swipe over his face and then another.

Apparently Will wasn’t the only one who had a taste for blood in this house now.

Will laughed as the puppies started to lick Hannibal all over, relentlessly, and it was all he could do not to  _ lick  _ Hannibal himself.

Hannibal arched a brow as Will laughed, “Now would be a good time for you to begin their training, Will.” he spoke with barely contained anger as the pups continued to lick away his dignity.

Will pushed their tiny faces away and kissed Hannibal passionately, and then reluctantly stood, herding them out of the all and to the small patio.

Hannibal kissed back just as warm and fully as Will and smiled as WIll herded his pups. The older man decided to refrain from any further Mother’s day comments - for now. He had his revenge and had caused the first, real crack in Will’s chrysalis.

He stood, righting himself, pulling together his rumpled shirt and vest and tucking them into his pants before returning to the kitchen to start preparing a homecoming meal to feed Will. After so many days on a diet of whiskey, he needed it.

“What  _ do _ pups eat, Will?” Apart from evidence, he thought quietly.

“Something homemade, I’ll prepare it, until then,” Will started, the dogs running around the patio happily in the sunlight, “mashed up bits of rice and carrots with cooked ground meat.”

Hannibal set his recipe cards down, aligning them perfectly against the bench and moved silently behind Will, wrapping his arms around his middle and kissing his neck. A silent assurance that just because the dark was being let out it did not mean any challenge to the light.

“Happy?”

Still shirtless, Will leaned back against Hannibal’s warmth, turning his head just enough to catch his eye.  “Heaps.”

Hannibal smiled, unsure if  _ heaps  _ meant Will’s dosage of happiness in this moment or his plans for revenge. Hannibal was pleased with both.


End file.
